1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to psychological assessment system and method, and particularly to a system and method for developing a psychological treatment strategy based on a patient's facial recognition, chemical analysis, and response to questionnaires.
2. Description of the Related Art
The connection between a person's mind and physical health has been under investigation for years. For example, over the past 40 years research has shown that psychological factors can play a major role in illnesses, such as heart disease, and that certain mind-body techniques can aid in the treatment of such illnesses. Further, it has been determined that although behavioral disorders, such as autism, have a biological basis, such disorders can be treated through the mind-body techniques.
Research aimed at determining the connection between a person's mind and physical health also seems to indicate that personality traits and behavioral disorders, such as anxiety, depression, frustration, and shame, can also adversely impact a person's health. Regardless of the amount of research that has been done in this area, there remain certain challenges in terms of accurately acquiring the necessary data to not only identify a person's personality traits, but also to treat the associated psychological disorder and, thereby, treat the corresponding illness.
Thus, a method of developing a psychological treatment strategy solving the aforementioned problems is desired.